


Rings

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DW/SW, M/M, Wedding Rings, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo bugs Dean to get a ring for Sam.</p><p>Sam and Dean never needed wedding rings to know that they were it for one another. Dean had to admit, it was a little exhausting to come up behind Sam in every bar and make it very perfectly clear that Sam Winchester was not to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural, the boys, or Jo. Constructive criticism is always encouraged!)

  
Sam and Dean never needed wedding rings to know that they were it for one another. Dean had to admit, it was a little exhausting to come up behind Sam in every bar and make it very perfectly clear that Sam Winchester was not to be touched.  
  
As much as Sam liked it, Dean could only come up with so many new and exciting ways to shock the shit out of every guy that hit on Sam. From coming into a room and kissing Sam mid-pick up from some stranger (and only because Sam wanted to see how far Dean would let it go before stepping in), to coming up behind Sam during pool and grabbing him by the hair to turn his head and kiss him when a stranger so much a looked at Sam (or at Dean for the matter), there was always a new way to fend off the occasional on-looker. And as much as Sam liked the attention and as much as he liked a jealous Dean, he agreed with him.  
  
So when Jo sat behind the bar one night after closing, she had just the right idea.  
  
“Get him a ring,” she said, not looking up. She wiped a cloth over the black barrel of a sawed-off shotgun. When Dean didn’t reply, she just looked up to meet his slack-jawed stare.  
  
“I…never thought of that, actually,” he said, laughing a little.  
  
“Well I mean, duh. Get’s the message across to Beardy McGee and any other guy who so much looks at ‘im. Plus I mean, Sam would probably like it,” she added, shrugging. “Win-win.”  
  
So it was decided. Neither of them needed anything greatly special, but it was the idea and that thought that mattered.  
  
Dean had two small rings made: silver bands engraved on the inside. _DW_ marked inside Sam’s and _SW_ marked inside Dean’s.  
  
And even though the both love the rings and wear them every day, they both take them off occasionally in bars, just for the hell of it—just for old time’s sake


End file.
